Lovely Fans
by ChieKyu-Yewook
Summary: Wookie tak sengaja bertemu idolanya. Bagaimana kisah seorang fans dan idola? YeWook FF here


**Title: Lovely Fans**

**Pair : Yewook**

**Author: ChieKyu_SparKyu Follow yah readers..**

**Genre: Genderswitch, Romance,**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt, Fict ini merupakan hasil imajinasi terliar saia**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, typho(s)**

**Summary: No Summary**

*****Yewook*****

_"Huaaaaa... Oppaaaaa" Terdengar sangat riuh teriakan para ELF yang kini memenuhi stadion, tempat digelarnya SS4 Indonesia. _

_Akupun tak ingin ketinggalan dengan para ELF lainnya. "Yesung oppaaaa..." jeritku sambil melambaikan lightstick sapphire blue milikku._

_"Kami akan mengajak salah satu fans untuk menemani kami bernyanyi di atas sini," jelas Leeteuk oppa._

_"Hyaaaaaaaaaaa" Para ELF begitu kegirangan mendengar idola kami akan mengajak salah satu dari kami._

_"Sepertinya kalian sudah tidak sabar yah. Baiklah. Yesung, cepat pilih salah satu fans beruntung kita," lanjut Leeteuk oppa sambil terkekeh. Kulihat Yesung oppa sedang menuruni panggung._

_Kupejamkan mataku seraya berdoa. 'Ya Tuhan, semoga aku yang menjadi fans yang beruntung tersebut. Amin,' doaku dalam hati._

_"Would you sing with us?" Terdengar suara merdu Yesung oppa menggema di telingaku. Apa akulah fans beruntung itu?_

BRUKK

"Aww" ringisku saat kurasakan tubuhku seperti menghantam benda keras.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku. Loh, kok aku ada di kamar sih? Bukankah tadi aku lagi nonton SS4? Aishh, ternyata hanya mimpi -_-

Kulirik jam yang ada di nakas sebelah ranjangku.

"What? Aku terlambat.," teriakku langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

"Hahh. Segar," kataku sendiri setelah selesai mandi.

Pikiranku melayang. Kuratapi mimpiku pagi ini. Kenapa tak menjadi kenyataan saja? Aku bisa menonton SS4INA dan hampir saja diajak Yesung oppa naik ke panggung. Huh, seandainya saja hal itu kenyataan, akan kupastikan kalau adalah ELF Indonesia yang paling beruntung.

Ah iya, aku harus buru-buru masuk kerja. Secepat kilat aku mulai menata diriku dan segera berangkat kerja.

Sampai lupa, aku kan belum kenalan sama kalian. Kenalkan aku Kim Ryeowook. Kalian pasti heran dengan namaku yang seperti orang Korea, kan. Oke akan kujelaskan. Aku memang berdarah Korea. Lima tahun lalu, aku sekeluarga pindah ke Indonesia tepatnya di Kota Surabaya. Tapi kini, aku hanya sendiri di negara yang besar ini. Yah, semua keluarga meninggal karena kecelakaan setahun yang lalu. Untuk itu, aku harus berkerja keras untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri.

Aku adalah seorang ELF, lebih tepatnya seorang Clouds sejati. Mengingat itu, aku jadi galau lagi. Pasalnya, besok adalah hari yang sangat dinantikan oleh para ELF se-Indonesia yaitu SS4INA. Aku sungguh ingin sekali turut menonton SS4INA, sayangnya acara itu digelar di kota yang cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalku kini yaitu Jakarta. Selain itu, aku juga tak punya cukup biaya. Penghasilan menjadi seorang pelayan restoran sepertiku memang tak banyak. Untuk makan sehari-hari saja masih susah, apalagi untuk nonton konser mereka. Aish, benar-benar fans yang malang :(

SKIP TIME

Akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai juga. Badan rasanya remuk-remuk setelah melayani tamu yang jumlahnya tak sedikit itu.

Kutapaki jalanan menuju tempat tinggal sederhana milikku sambil kembali meratapi nasib sebagai fans yang malang.

BRUKK

Tubuhku tersungkur di tanah begitu kerasnya. Kurasakan ada sesosok anak manusia sedang menimpa tubuhku.

"Huaaaa," teriakku. Aku sungguh takut sekali. Apalagi sekarang jalanan kota ini sudah lumayan sepi, maklum sudah jam 10 malam.

Orang tersebut langsung bangkit berdiri begitu mendengar teriakanku. Akupun berdiri di depannya. Kuamati sekilas penampilannya. Dia benar-benar mencurigakan. Bagaimana tidak, di kota Surabaya yang terkenal dengan cuaca panas dan gerahnya tak peduli siang ataupun malam, dia malah menggunakan pakaian yang sangat tertutup serba hitam. Kuyakin kalau dia bukan orang baik. Sepertinya dia itu penjahat.

"Dasar orang jahat. Aku bukan wanita murahan tahu," hardikku seraya memukul kepalanya dengan tas milikku.

Terus saja kulayangkan pukulanku tak hanya pada kepalanya tetapi pada seluruh tubuhnya. Dia terus meringis kesakitan sambil menghindari pukulan dariku. Pakaiannya sangat berantakan akibat perbuatanku. Kulihat wajah sedari tertutup oleh masker yang kini telah terlepas.

Aku tertegun melihatnya. Kukucek mataku. Aku tak salah lihat kan? Semakin kudekati dirinya. Kuamati wajahnya dengan seksama. Sama persis.

"Wae?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Korea yang sangat aku mengerti meskipun aku sudah pindah dari sana beberapa tahun lalu.

"Yesung oppa," ceplosku.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanyanya heran.

"Maafkan aku, Yesung oppa," kataku tulus dengan bahasa Korea.

"Kau bisa berbahasa Korea?" tanyanya lagi dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne, oppa. Aku adalah orang Korea. Namaku Kim Ryeowook," kenalku sambil mengulas senyum.

"Akhirnya ada yang bisa membantuku juga," sahutnya.

"Mari ke rumahku oppa. Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku tadi." ajakku.

"Baiklah." Kami pun melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah sederhanaku.

Kubuka pintu rumahku kemudian masuk bersama Yesung oppa. Kulihat dia terkejut begitu ia melihat banyaknya poster Super Junior yang aku tempel di dinding rumahku.

"Kau ELF?" tanyanya.

"Ne, oppa," jawabku mantap.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, oppa. Aku akan mengambil obat," pamitku kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil obat.

-Author POV-

"Wah, tak kusangka kalau dia seorang ELF," ujar Yesung pelan.

Drrttt... drrttt...

Yesung merogoh kantong celananya guna mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar.

'Leeteuk Hyung is calling'

"Yeoboseyo"

'Kau dimana, Yesung? Kenapa daritadi tak sampai-sampai?'

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku kesasar."

'Mwo? kesasar? Kesasar dimana?'

'Mana ku tahu. Kalau aku sudah tahu ini dimana, aku pasti langsung menghampiri kalian, hyung.'

'Aish, kau merepotkanku saja. Aku tak mau tahu caranya pokoknya besok siang kau harus sudah disini.'

"Baiklah, hyung" Yesung menutup teleponnya dengan lemas. Dalam hati, dia sangat merutuki kebodohannya ini.

"Oppa, sini aku obati lukamu," panggil Ryeowook sambil membawa beberapa obat dan sebaskom kecil air hangat.

"Ne."

"Jeongmal mianhae, oppa. Aku benar-benar mengira kalau kau adalah orang jahat," sesal Ryeowook seraya mengusap memar akibat pukulannya tadi.

"Ne. Gwaenchana. Ini hanya luka kecil," tutur Yesung sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat Ryeowook semakin terpesona.

"Mian oppa kalau saya lancang. Wookie ingin tahu kenapa oppa bisa ada di Surabaya, sedangkan SS4 kan digelar di Jakarta?" tanya Wookie takut-takut.

"Hanya bertanya begitu saja nggak akan saya anggap lancang lagi. Oh, jadi ini Surabaya yah." Yesung manggut-manggut kemudian melanjutkan bicaranya. "Sepertinya tadi itu tiketku tertukar dengan orang deh. Dan bodohnya saya tak mengecek lagi tiket yang aku bawa."

Wookie sangat antusias mendengarkan cerita dari sang idola. "Memangnya oppa berangkatnya tak bersama oppadeul lainnya?"

"Tidak. Aku tadi siang masih ada jadwal, jadi berangkatnya belakangan." terang Yesung.

"Oh, begitu. Sudah selesai nih oppa ngobatinnya. Apa oppa lapar? Wookie ambilkan makan dulu, ne" ucap Wookie kemudian melesat ke dapur.

'Kau baik sekali, Wookie.' batin Yesung sambil menatap poster dirinya dan grupnya yang tertempel di dinding.

"Silahkan oppa dimakan. Tak usah sungkan." Wookie menyodorkan sepiring makanan ke Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Yesung menerima piring tersebut seraya mengulas senyum. "Gomawoyo, Wookie. Kau tak makan?"

"Aniyo. Wookie sudah makan tadi."

"Ehm.. Ngomong-ngomong berapa lama kau mengidolakan kami?" tanya Yesung sambil sesekali menyuap makanan ke mulutnya.

"Sejak Wookie masih tinggal di Korea, oppa. Sekitar 6 tahun lalu."

"Wow,, berarti kau menjadi ELF sejak kami debut dong. Kau hebat sekali," sorak Yesung.

"Ah, oppa bisa saja. Sebenarnya yang hebat itu kalian, sampai Wookie tak sanggup untuk mengidolakan selain kalian," tutur Wookie.

"Kami juga tak bakalan sampai menjadi seperti ini kalau bukan karena ELF seperti dirimu, Wookie." ucap Yesung lembut sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus pucuk kepala Wookie.

Wookie sedikit terkejut mendapat perlakuan lembut dari sang idolanya. "Oke. Berarti kita sama hebat, oppa. SJ+ELF=One."

"Ne. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa member yang paling kau kagumi, Wookie?"

"Ehm.. Aku sangat mengagumi dirimu oppa," jawab Wookie malu-malu.

"Benarkah?" Wookie menganggukkan kepalanya imut sedangkan Yesung senyum-senyum sendiri. Entah kenapa rasanya Yesung sangat senang sekali mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Wookie. Padahal dia sudah biasa mendapat kata-kata cinta, kagum ataupun yang lainnya dari fansnya tetapi kedengarannya biasa saja, kenapa saat Wookie yang mengatakan kedengarannya sangat tak biasa?

"Oppa, gwaenchanayo?" Wookie sedikit khawatir melihat idolanya senyum-senyum sendiri tak jelas.

"Ah.. Nan gwaenchana. Wookie, apakah dari sini ke tempat konser sangat jauh sekali?"

"Sangat jauh sekali oppa."

"Benarkah? Kau tentunya juga sangat ingin melihat kami perform secara live kan?" tanya Yesung.

"Hm, sebenarnya Wookie sangat ingin sekali menonton konser kalian. Tapi Wookie tak punya uang, oppa," tutur Wookie sambil menunduk.

Yesung terenyuh melihat gurat kesedihan pada diri Wookie. Dia tak menyangka ada juga fansnya yang sedih seperti ini hanya karena tak bisa menonton konser mereka. Mungkin lain kali, dia akan mengusulkan untuk mengadakan konser gratis untuk fansnya.

"Jangan sedih begitu, Wookie. Besok akan kuajak kau untuk menonton konser kita. Sekalian kau mengantar oppa kesana, oppa takut kesasar lagi. Tenang saja, semua biaya oppa yang bayar. Bagaimana?" tawar Yesung sambil mengelus kepala Wookie lembut.

"Benarkah oppa?" Wookie menatap Yesung tak percaya. Yesung yang ditatapnya hanya mengangguk pasti dan tersenyum manis.

"Gomawoyo, oppa." seru Wookie seraya menghambur ke pelukan Yesung. Yesung menyambut pelukan Wookie dengan senang hati sesekali mengusap lembut punggung gadis di pelukannya tersebut.

"Ah.. Mianhae, oppa. Wookie terlalu senang sampai kelepasan begini." Wookie berniat melepaskan pelukannya tapi tak bisa karena Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Wookie.

"Biarkanlah seperti ini, Wookie. Ini sangat nyaman," ucap Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya. Wookie menyusupkan kepalanya ke dada Yesung begitu mendengar ucapan sang idola.

"Tidurlah. Besok kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi," ucap Yesung melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Wookie sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Ne, oppa. Mianhae, Wookie hanya ada kamar satu saja dan tak ada sofa, oppa. Hm, oppa tidur di kamar Wookie saja, biar Wookie yang tidur di lantai." tutur Wookie.

"Tak baik gadis sepertimu tidur di lantai. Biar oppa saja yang tidur di lantai."

"Aniyo. Nanti badan oppa pegal-pegal, besok kan oppa bakalan perform," kekeuh Wookie.

"Baiklah. Kita tidur berdua saja. Sepertinya ranjangmu masih muat digunakan dua orang." usul Yesung yang langsung menerima tatapan tak percaya dari Wookie. "Tenang saja. Oppa tak akan macam-macam kok."

"Baiklah. Mari kita tidur, oppa." ucap Wookie nurut lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang kemudian diikuti Yesung yang turut berbaring di sebelah Wookie.

"Jaljayo oppa," ucap Wookie dengan memejamkan matanya

Sinar matahari yang menorobos masuk melalui tirai jendela kamar Wookie, mau tak mau telah membangunkan sang pemilik kamar.

"Eunghh~" lenguhan Wookie sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut. Dia melirik jam weker yang terletak di nakas sebelah ranjangnya.

"Omo,, sudah jam 6." Wookie berniat beranjak bangun tapi diurungkannya ketika merasakan sebuah lengan tengah berada di pinggangnya, memeluknya.

Wookie menatap sang pemilik lengan tersebut. Ia hampir saja lupa kalau ada seseorang yang semalem menginap dan tidur sekamar dengannya. Dia terkikik geli. "Tak menyangka aku bisa sedekat ini denganmu, oppa," gumamnya pelan.

Wookie menyingkirkan lengan Yesung pelan, tak ingin mengganggu tidur sang idola. Kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Ehm, aku harus memasak untuk Yesung oppa. Masak apa ya?" gumam Wookie keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku buat bebek goreng saja? Barangkali Yesung oppa suka, seperti Hangeng gege kemarin." Wookie senantiasa bermonolog ria sambil memilah bahan makanan yang ada di dalam kulkas kecil miliknya.

"Eungghhh.." Yesung mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap sekelilingnya.

"Ah, aku baru ingat kalau lagi di rumah Wookie. Jam berapa ini?"

"Mwo? Sudah jam 8. Gawat.. Aku kan harus sudah ada disana jam 2 nanti. Wookie kemana ya?" Yesung langsung bergegas keluar kamar.

"Eh, oppa sudah bangun. Oppa mandi dulu saja. Nih, Wookie udah masakin makanan yang enak. Bukannya oppa harus segera ke Jakarta?" tanya Wookie.

"Ne, Wookie. Oppa ada rehearsal jam 2 siang. Kau juga siap-siap ya, Wookie." Yesung beranjak menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Wookie.

"Oppa, kau sangat lembut sekali. Ah, lebih baik aku segera siap-siap sekalian nunggu oppa mandi." Wookie melesat masuk ke kamarnya.

"Oppa, barangmu tak ada yang ketinggalan disini kan?" tanya Wookie ketika mereka hendak memasuki taxi yang akan mengantar mereka ke bandara.

"Aniyo, Wookie. Barangmuu juga sudah semuanya kan?" Wookie hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah. Ayo berangkat. Pesawat kita take off jam 11."

"Ne, oppa."

-Di dalam pesawat-

Wookie memandang ke arah jendela yang ada di sebelahnya. 'Sekali lagi aku tak menyangka kalau aku sedekat ini dengan Yesung oppa. Oh, Tuhan baik sekali. Semoga ini tak mimpi,' kata hati Wookie.

"Ehm, Wookie." Suara Yesung menyadarkan Wookie dari lamunannya.

"Ne, oppa. Ada apa?"

" Gomawoyo, Wookie." tutur Yesung.

"Berterima kasih untuk apa?" Wookie mengerjapkan matanya bingung yang membuat Yesung semakin gemas dengan tingkah imut fansnya ini.

"Untuk semuanya. Gomawo," ucap Yesung tulus sembari meraih tangan Wookie, menggenggamnya hangat.

"Cheonmaneyo, oppa. Wookie juga sangat berterima kasih sama oppa. Karena oppa, Wookie bisa menonton SS4 dan bertemu dengan idola-idola Wookie." jelas Wookie.

"Wookie, apa kau tak berniat untuk kembali ke Korea?" tanya Yesung.

Wookie melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yesung kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar pesawat. "Mollayo, oppa."

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau tak punya sanak saudara disana?"

"Aku sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi, oppa. Mereka semua telah meninggalkanku ke tempat yang sangat jauh." Tak terasa air mata Wookie merebak begitu saja. Yesung yang melihat Wookie menangis, langsung memeluk yeoja tersebut.

"Kau jangan sedih, Wookie. Kau masih punya aku. Kau masih punya Super Junior yang selalu berusaha menghibur hati para penggemarnya sepertimu." Yesung mengusap punggung Wookie lembut dan sekali mencium pucuk kepala yeoja tersebut.

Entahlah apa yang tengah dirasakan Yesung saat ini. Yang pasti, rasa nyaman dan keinginan untuk melindungi yeoja mungil di hadapannya ini begitu mendera hatinya. Yesung bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi kenapa hal itu tak berlaku saat ia bersama Wookie, padahal mereka baru semalam bertemu? Apa hal seperti itu bisa dianggap sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama? Entahlah, mungkin hanya Tuhan dan author yang tahu #plakk, author ngerusuh#

"Ne, oppa. Kehadiran kalian sangat berarti bagiku. Walaupun aku berada sangat jauh dari kalian. Kalian adalah penyemangatku." kata Wookie tulus dengan tetap menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Yesung. 'Nyaman' itulah yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Ne, Wookie. Kami akan selalu berusaha menghibur kalian," ucap Yesung tulus.

"Tetaplah menjadi bintang yang bercahaya, oppa."

'Pesawat sepuluh menit lagi akan mendarat. Pastikan tak ada barang anda yang ketinggalan' Terdengar pengumuman salah satu pramugari.

Yesung melepas pelukannya. "Sebentar lagi akan kubawa kau untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Kau harus semangat. Hwaiting!"

"Ne, oppa," ucap Wookie semangat.

"Hyung, kalian menginap dimana sekarang? Aku baru saja sampai Jakarta nih." Yesung menelepon Leeteuk begitu mereka telah mendarat.

'Kami di Hotel Ritz Carlton, kamar nomer 207. Cepat kemari. Kita akan rehearsal 2 jam lagi,' sahut Leeteuk di seberang sana.

"Ne, hyung." Yesung mematikan teleponnya dan memasukkan ke saku celananya kemudian meraih tangan Wookie dan menggenggamnya. "Ayo, Wookie."

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Yesung mengetuk pintu kamar 207 masih dengan setia menggenggam tangan mungil Wookie.

Ceklekk

Pintu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang Cho Kyuhyun, magnae Super Junior.

"Wah, akhirnya hyung datang juga. Kami semua bingung gara-gara hyung tau," dumel Kyuhyun. Yesung tak menghiraukan ocehan Kyuhyun.

"Eitss, jangan-jangan kemarin Yesung hyung hanya pura-pura kesasar lagi," sindir Kyuhyun dengan memandang Wookie yang berada di sebelah Yesung.

"Jangan sok tahu kau, magnae." sanggah Yesung.

"Ayo masuk, Wookie." Yesung menarik Wookie memasuki kamar tersebut dan mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang masih terbengong.

"Yesung, akhirnya kau datang juga. Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu." Leeteuk menyambut Yesung dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Mianhae aku telah merepotkan kalian semua," sesal Yesung.

"Yesung, yeoja ini siapa?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menunjuk ke arah Wookie. Wookie hanya terdiam. Dia masih tak menyangka kalau dia bisa bertemu idolanya seperti ini.

"Yesung hyung culik anak orang ya?" tebak Donghae.

"Iya nih. Kemarin Yesung hyung cuma pura-pura nyasar doang tuh. Padahal mau nyulik noona cantik ini," tambah Kyuhyun.

Pletak. Yesung menggeplak kepala Donghae dan Kyuhyun. "Enak saja kalian bicara."

"Dia orang yang menolongku kemarin. Untung saja aku ketemu orang Korea seperti dia kemarin," jelas Yesung.

"Wah, kau orang Korea juga? Khamsahamnida, Ryeowook-ssi" Leeteuk tersenyum kepada Wookie.

"Annyeong, oppadeul. Kim Ryeowook imnida." Wookie memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum.

"Ryeowook-ssi, kalau boleh tahu berapa umurmu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku berumur 25 tahun, oppa."

"Wah, kau saengku ku dong," sahut Sungmin.

"Yesung hyung, Wookie noona bukan pacarmu kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung bingung mau menjawab apa. Begitupun dengan Wookie yang langsung blushing mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "A..aniyo," jawab Yesung gugup.

"Syukurlah," sahut Kyuhyun.

Yesung bingung mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tak apa. Berarti aku punya kesempatan untuk pedekate sama Wookie noona dong."

Wookie langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Begitupun dengan Yesung. Dia merasa sedikit tak rela kalau Wookie didekati member lain.

"Mwoya? Jangan macam-macam kau, magnae," geram Yesung.

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Ayo segera siap-siap. Kita harus menuju lokasi setengah jam lagi," ucap Leeteuk yang langsung dituruti oleh semua membernya.

"Ah, iya. Wookie, kau tunggu disini saja. Aku yakin kau lelah sekali. Boleh kan, Leeteuk hyung?" Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja," ucap Leeteuk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan suruh seorang noona staf untuk menemanimu. Kau ke lokasi konser nanti saja bersama noona staf itu. Akan kusediakan tempat duduk terdepan untukmu nanti," terang Yesung dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Gomawo, oppa."

"Istirahatlah." Yesung mengelus pucuk kepala Wookie sekilas kemudian menyusul member lain yang telah keluar terlebih dahulu.

Konser SS4INA akan segera dimulai. Stadium telah terisi penuh dengan para ELF yang tak sabar untuk segera bertemu sang idola. Begitupun dengan Wookie yang telah duduk manis di tempat yang telah disediakan Yesung untuknya.

Musik mulai terdengar pertanda konser telah dimulai. Terdengar suara riuh para ELF.

Semua ELF turut bernyanyi bersama idolanya. Mereka seakan tak merasa lelah bernyanyi dan menari untuk penggemarnya. Begitupun dengan para ELF yang tak kunjung lelah meneriakkan idolanya dan turut menyanyi bersamanya. Hampir 40 lagu sudah mereka lantunkan.

Tak terasa empat jam sudah Super Junior menghibur para fansnya. ELF berteriak minta encore dengan lantangnya.

_My love everytime i'm thinking about you_

_My love is you_

_I miss you_

_I believe my dream will come true_

Terdengar suara Eunhyuk menggema. Super Junior menuruti permintaan fansnya untuk encore. Mereka membawakan lagu 'Lovely Day'. Semua ELF turut menyanyikan lagu tersebut sambil melambaikan lightstick sapphire blue mereka.

_I wanna hold your hand_

_i wanna kiss to your lip_

_I wanna falling with you_

_What a beautiful lovely day.._

Member Super Junior berjalan di pinggiran panggung, mencoba lebih dekat dengan fansnya. Yesung pun sama. Sejak tadi awal konser, pandangannya hanya terfokus pada satu titik. Yeoja yang membawanya bertemu temannya kembali, Kim Ryeowook. Ia berjalan pelan menuju titik fokusnya sambil tetap bernyanyi dan melemparkan senyuman termanisnya yang langsung disambut jeritan kagum dari fansnya.

Wookie yang sebenarnya tahu kalau Yesung sedang tersenyum padanya, tapi ia tak ingin berpikiran lebih. Menurutnya, itu adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan seorang idola untuk membuat fansnya senang dan terkagum. Tapi dia juga sempat berpikir ulang dengan persepsinya barusan. Pasalnya, tertangkap olehnya kini Yesung sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

_Nae sarang geudaereul wihaseo sesang oedirado_

Yesung kini telah berdiri di hadapan Wookie. Dia menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan lembut. Entahlah apa maksud dari sikapnya.

_Naege hamkke hal suittdamyeon_

Ia bertekuk lutut di hadapan sang yeoja. Manik matanya tetap menatap lembut iris caramel milik seseorang di hadapannya. Sikapnya membuat semua pasang mata, tak peduli member lainnya, fans ataupun para kru di tempat itu tercengang dan heran. Mereka penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sosok idola ini terhadap gadis di hadapannya.

_My love for you, my everything_

Ia melanjutkan lagu yang memang bagiannya dengan tangan kiri memegang microphone dan tangan kanan meraih jemari kecil yeoja di hadapannya lalu mengecup jemari tersebut lembut.

"WAAAA" ELF terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan salah satu idolanya. Mereka penasaran atas dasar apa Yesung melakukan itu di hadapan fansnya.

Apa hubungannya Yesung dengan yeoja itu?

Apa yeoja itu kekasih Yesung?

Itulah kira-kira apa yang terdapat dalam benak para fansnya.

_Geudae maneul wihae..._

Kyuhyun melanjutkan part nyanyi miliknya yang sedikit terlambat akibat ulah Yesung yang membuatnya terkejut tadi.

"Wookie, aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Aku ingin mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan sebelum aku kembali ke Korea. Kim Ryeowook, aku mencintaimu. Would you be my girlfriend?" Yesung mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan serius, membuat semua orang disitu menghentikan aktivitas mereka sebelumnya termasuk member Super Junior yang seharusnya melanjutkan bernyanyi, kini malah ikutan memperhatikan Yesung.

"Uhm.. Kau yakin oppa? Kita kan baru bertemu semalam." Wookie menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia cukup bahagia mendengar pernyataan Yesung. Tapi ia sadar bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang fans. Dia bukanlah fans yang terlalu terobsesi dengan idolanya. Jangankan berharap menjadi kekasih idolanya, bermimpi saja ia tak berani. Ia tak ingin kecewa ketika sadar bahwa semuanya adalah mimpi.

"Aku sangat yakin. Aku tak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelum denganmu. Yah, mungkin cinta pandangan pertama itu memang benar adanya. Kumohon percayalah," ucap Yesung lembut dengan menatap manik mata Wookie intens.

"Mianhae, oppa. Bukannya aku tak percaya ataupun meragukanmu, tapi aku sadar kalau aku hanyalah seorang fans yang tak cocok bersanding dengan bintang sepertimu. Aku hanya akan merepotkanmu dan menganggumu saja," sahut Wookie dengan pelan. Kondisi ini membuatnya dilema. Di satu sisi dia sangat bahagia tetapi di sisi lain dia juga khawatir. Bagaimanapun menjadi kekasih seorang idola bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tak terasa butiran kristal menetes keluar dari matanya.

Yesung meraih tangan Wookie dan mengenggamnya erat. "Aku tak akan merasa terganggu olehmu. Meskipun aku seorang idola, aku juga manusia yang berhak merasakan cinta kan? Jangan katakan kau tak cocok bersanding denganku. Kau tak berhak menentukan itu. Hatiku telah memilihmu dan tak bisa kau pungkiri itu."

"Tapi oppa.."

"Apa kau khawatir akan karirku? Aku akan melepas segalanya jika itu maumu," sahut Yesung mantap. Semua tercekat dengan keputusan dadakan Yesung.

Mereka tak menyangka Yesung akan mengambil keputusan tersebut demi seorang yeoja yang dicintainya. Para fans mulai berpikir, lebih baik mereka merelakan idolanya menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja tersebut daripada kehilangan idola yang mereka sayangi.

"A.. Aniyo, oppa. Kau tak perlu melakukan itu demi aku. Fansmu pasti akan sangat kehilanganmu kalau itu sampai terjadi," terang Wookie.

"Lalu apa yang takutkan? Apa kau takut terhadap fansku yang mungkin saja akan membencimu?" tanya Yesung. Wookie menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"ELF, Aku ingin kalian merestui hubunganku dengannya. Kalian mau melakukan itu untukku kan?" tanya Yesung sedikit berteriak.

"Ne, oppa." teriak ELF.

"Terima kasih. Mereka telah merestui kita, Wookie. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi. Jadi, maukah kau menerimaku?" Wookie mengangguk pelan.

"Gomawo, Wookie. Saranghae." Yesung memeluk erat tubuh Wookie seakan tak ingin melepasnya sedetikpun.

_I wanna hold your hand_

Yesung melanjutkan lagunya yang sempat berhenti karena kelakuannya tadi.

_I wanna kiss to your lip_

_I wanna falling love with you_

Ia tersenyum lembut kepada Wookie sambil menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya.

_What a beautiful lovely day.._

"Wookie, maafkan oppa tak bisa mengantarmu," sesal Yesung. Kini Wookie dan Super Junior sedang berada di bandara. Wookie akan kembali ke Surabaya dan Super Junior akan kembali ke tanah airnya.

"Tak apa, oppa. Aku bisa sendiri kok." Wookie mengusap pipi Yesung lembut.

"Ehm.. Ehm.. Kalian dari kemarin membuatku iri saja," seru Leeteuk.

"Makanya cepat cari pacar," sahut Yesung cuek.

"Hm.. Mungkin bulan depan aku akan menjemputmu untuk kembali ke Korea. Aku akan menikahimu sebelum aku pergi wamil."

BLUSHH.. Pernyataan Yesung membuat Wookie sedikit malu dan gugup. "Ne.. oppa."

"Ah, iya. Handphone ini aku berikan untukmu agar aku tak kerepotan berkomunikasi denganmu. Kau cukup menekan angka 1 untuk menghubungiku," jelas Yesung seraya memberikan HP tersebut kepada Wookie.

"Yesung, ayo pergi. Pesawat kita akan segera berangkat." ujar manajer.

"Ne. Wookie, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Aku mencintaimu." Yesung mengecup kening Wookie lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Hati-hati oppa," balas Wookie. Setelah itu keduanya berpisah sesuai dengan tujuan masing-masing.


End file.
